dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Battle Royale
The Thief Battle Royale is a DBX made by MickySR2112, it pits Emerald Sustrai from RWBY, Nightshade from Skylanders and Nathan Drake from Uncharted against each other. Description RWBY VS Skylanders VS Uncharted! It will truly be a thief's end in this fight! No honor among thieves here, just bloodshed! Fight No rules! ''' '''Just bloodshed! DBX! Random Ancient temple (Cue "Pink Panther Theme") Emerald Sustrai sneaked around this temple, it apparently hid a Legendary treasure that fell out of the sky, or something like that, ignoring a giant piece of the temple that fell just behind her, Emerald didn't know much about the planet she was currently on, it was called Earth, had she not walked through that random portal, she wouldn't have been going back to her old ways of stealing and selling random stuff. She knew Humans were on this planet, but they were different, no Semblances or Aura. They were weapons, though, just not as good. Ignoring another piece of the temple falling, Emerald heard something... Footsteps... Quickly trying to locate the footsteps, Emerald grabbed her weapons which were, at the moment in gun form and shot one into a wall, a wall which quickly came crashing down, grabbing this person's attention and this person was not any ordinary person, it was the legendary treasure hunter, Nathan Drake. Nathan turned his head, nothing, "That's weird, why did I hear a gun shot if the person who did it isn't there?" He muttered. Little did he know, she was there, right in front of him in fact, he just couldn't see due to an illusion being played his mind with her semblance. Swiftly grabbing a pistol from its holster, the illusion stopped, Nathan shocked to see Emerald pointing a gun, his gun, at his face, "Firstly, how did you do that? Secondly, what the hell are you wearing?" Nathan Drake asked, still confused. "Give up and stop looking for it or I'll shoot! You're defenseless!" Emerald shouted; voice filled with anger. "Whoa... Calm down girlie, this isn't the first time I've had a gun pointed to my head, so, I keep spares," taunted the treasure hunter, pulling out a shotgun and pointing it at Emerald's face. "Hahahahaha, if any of youse think you even have a chance of walking out with the treasure, you are SORELY mistaken!" A voice laughed, it wasn't either Nathan or Emerald. (Cue "Nightshade's Theme") Another wall came tumbling down, a purple humanoid figure came walking out of the small cloud of smoke, it was the legendary Doom Raider turned Skylander, Nightshade. Both Emerald and Nathan Drake's attention turned to the legendary thief of Skylands, his face covered with a smile, a smoke bomb in his hand. "Oh, shit. looks like the legend of this treasure being from the Skylands is true, well, now I've got two people to deal with, just great..." Nathan muttered. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you both die painful, brutal deaths," the Doom Raider taunted. It was time to see who was the better thief. WHO CAN STEAL A WIN IN THIS ONE? ENGAGE! (Cue "Song of Storms Metal Cover (Perfection)") Shooting first, Emerald quickly went behind a pillar, dropping the pistol and swapping it for her own Shotguns. Nathan, on the other hand, also had his back to a pillar, shotgun firmly in hand, the two quickly peered out the pillar firing several shots, all of them hitting another pillar, both hid behind the pillar once again, reloading their weapons. His arm edging out the pillar, Nathan fired at Nightshade, who seemed to be buying his time, Nightshade quickly made a double to take the bullet, "What?" Nathan said out loud, not noticing Emerald lining up a shot, "SHIT!" Shouted a surprised Nathan, noticing Emerald, he quickly rolled to a wall, dodging the bullets. Deciding to actually do something, Nightshade threw a smoke bomb at the wall the treasure hunter was hiding behind, the small explosion of the bomb causing the wall to collapse on top of Nathan. Emerald rushed towards Nightshade, her guns firing, but she couldn't see him, "Where is that thing?" Emerald asked herself. "Over here." Turing her head, Emerald noticed Nightshade standing behind her, a huge smile appearing on his face, Emerald attempted a kick, but hit another double, "Damn it!" She shouted, her shotguns opened fire, the rounds flying everywhere, hitting walls and pillars, "Surprise!" Nightshade taunted, reappearing. "Ha... ha... ha..." A confused expression appeared on Nightshade's face, Emerald's words sounded extremely slow and distorted, and suddenly he saw hundreds, no, thousands of clones of Emerald around him, all pointing two shotguns at him, Nightshade tried to step back but the clones surrounded him. "No, not like this!" Of course, the "clones" were just an illusion by Emerald's semblance, and very soon the real Emerald delivered a kick to Nightshade's face, which propelled him into a wall, "1 down, 1 to go." Groaning, Nathan Drake looked up, moving rumble away, only to see Emerald, her shotguns transformed into a sickle, somehow. "The hell?" Nathan Drake muttered, looking around the rumble, his eyes found an MP40, which he quickly grabbed and began to stand on his feet. (Cue "Cut to the Chase") Jumping back, Nathan shot several rapid-fire rounds out of his MP40, Emerald, thinking fast, span her sickle in a very similar way to a propeller on a helicopter, except she spun the blade in front of her, the sickle managed to block several of the bullets, the ones that weren't blocked flew behind her. Reloading the gun, Nathan, shot more rounds at the female thief, all of them being stopped by the spinning sickle, "Damn it!" Nathan shouted before a brutal kick hit his stomach, propelling him into a pillar, which cracked when his body hit it. Placing the MP40 down, Nathan attempted to trade blows with the thief but was stopped by another kick to the stomach. Picking the MP40 back up, Nathan once again shot several rounds, but Emerald had already started to run, her sickle trailing behind her, Emerald quickly had an idea, using her semblance, Emerald played an illusion on the treasure hunters mind, he saw Emerald, lined up his shot and bang! Blood squirted out her head as she fell to the ancient floor. But she didn't. This, of course, was another illusion, so needless to say Nate was taken by complete surprise when the side of Emerald's sickle hit his stomach, sending him into another pillar. As his body hit the pillar, Nathan was once again surprised by a purple hand placing a hand over his mouth, lifting him up and slamming his body against the floor. Before Nathan could get to his feet, Nightshade, placed a smoke bomb next to his body, the small blast flipping his body over. Surprisingly, Nathan Drake got to his feet once again, his MP40 in hand, a mass of clones of the thief from Skylands appeared in front of Nathan, all of which he tried eliminating with rounds from his MP40. "Oooh, I'm here, no, I'm here, try again, maybe you'll get me one day!" Nightshade taunted when a clone was destroyed. "Fuck it, killin' you all!" Nathan shouted, his MP40 spraying rounds killing all of the clones. "Ha! Whatcha say to that!" Taunted Nathan, "She's getting away," Nightshade nonchalantly announced. "What!?" "She's getting away..." Nathan glanced over, Emerald was indeed getting away, "Oh no you don't!" Nathan bellowed, firing MP40 shots at the female thief, who was desperately trying to flee the fight. Rushing at the Treasure hunter, Emerald delivered a hard kick to Nate's stomach, sending him into the grip of Nightshade who, wrapped his hands around Nate's waist and lifted him over his head, Nathan's neck landing on the ground. He smiled, his attention turning to the female thief. (Cue "It's My Turn") The thief from Skylands threw a smoke bomb at Emerald, who, with a swift jump, dodged it. Dashing at Nightshade, Emerald carelessly swung her sickles, all potential hits by Emerald's weapons were blocked by clones of the Doom Raider. Emerald, annoyed, once again tried to run away, causing an illusion that made Nightshade's vision to blur, she once again took off. After a few seconds of running, Emerald looked back, seeing that Nightshade wasn't behind her, she sighed in relief, except, while he wasn't behind her, he was in front of her, as he used his invisibility, "Hello again!" He taunted as he reappeared, kicking Emerald in the stomach. Reaching for her belt, she found that only one of her sickles were there, "That bastard!" Emerald muttered, "Looking for this?" Taunted Nightshade, gripping the stolen sickle, smirking. Emerald ran, her teeth gritted, she attempted to land a kick onto Nightshade's stomach but was blocked by her own sickle. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Shouted the female thief, her mind racing to think of a good illusion to get the sickle back. Emerald swung her remaining sickle, which Nightshade blocked with the stolen weapon, the two gritted their teeth, sparks flying out the sickles as they clashed, Emerald broke away from the clash by kicking Nightshade in the stomach. Using this opportunity, Emerald used another illusion on Nightshade, this time making his vision completely white for a few seconds, allowing her to take back the sickle. Nightshade stepped back, his hands over his eyes, but on the floor, he found something, Nathan's Makarov PM. Emerald's sickles transformed into shotguns, which fired at Nightshade with several rounds, who created clones to take the hit, firing from the Makarov, Nightshade once again turned invisible, annoying Emerald even more, "OH, GODDAMN IT!" The female thief shouted, not expecting Nightshade's arm to wrap around her neck. "Don't let your guard down," Nightshade joked, the Makarov placed at the side of Emerald's head. "Follow your own advice," Emerald taunted, firing one of her shotgun's into Nightshade's side, ripping through flesh and causing blood to pour from his side. "Bitch!" Nightshade bellowed out, his voice filled with rage, his hand trying to nurse the wound. Raising the gun, it stopped at the forehead of Nightshade. "Lights out," Emerald gloated, not seeing the pistol raised to her stomach, Emerald quickly jumped out the way, the bullet missed her stomach but entered her arm with a splat of blood. "Who's laughing now? Oh, yeah, me!" Nightshade gloated, before blowing a hole in the floor with a smoke bomb, underneath that hole was the legendary treasure, which just so happened to be a Spitfire doll... Entering the hole, Nightshade grabbed the treasure, his mouth shutting in a fiendish grin. "Oh no, You don't!" A voice shouted, which just so happened to be Nathan Drake, this time holding an AK47. (Cue "Dummy - Remix") Wasting no time, Nathan's trigger finger sprayed bullets all around the room, fortunately for Nightshade and unfortunately for Nate, all the bullets hit were clones, "Damn it, not again!" Nathan shouted in anger. He looked around only to see that Nightshade was invisible once again! "Olly olly oxen, bitch!" Nate bellowed. Nightshade reappeared only to gloatingly wave at Nathan, not stopping. To the thief's surprise, Emerald swooped in, hitting him with a dropkick to the chest, quickly grabbing the treasure as she did so and proceeding to jump out the hole. Nightshade lobbed a smoke bomb at Emerald, a thick cloud of smoke restricting Emerald's vision. Knocking Emerald away with a backhand, the Doom Raider took the treasure, and once again began to rush away, he was once again stopped by Nate, who hit him with the side of the AK47, his mouth curling up with a smirk, he shot backwards to make sure anyone close behind would be dealt with. He obviously didn't take into account that Nightshade had invisibility, and was thwarted again by Nightshade wrapping his hands around his waist, lifting him over his head and slamming him against the floor, before quickly stealing the treasure and running away again, to the displeasure of Nathan. Emerald managed to catch up with the Doom raider, she knew that he couldn't be stopped just by running up and stealing the treasure, no, no, she had to use another illusion! Swiftly deciding to use a simple one, she made her seem invisible and just took the treasure, a cocky smile appearing on her face. Gritting his teeth, Nightshade attempted a fury of punches on Emerald, all of which she dodged easily, she expeditiously responded with a flip kick to his jaw. Nathan quickly reentered the fight, his AK47 smashing against Emerald's arm, which dropped the treasure for a moment, allowing Nathan to grab it and quick Emerald into a pillar. Nightshade threw a smoke bomb beside Nathan, his mouth enclosing in a grin as a cloud of smoke covered Nathan's vision, who in retaliation fired a ton of rounds from his AK47, the light of the bullets allowing him to make his way out of the smoke, treasure still firmly in hand. "No! Go away!" Nightshade shouted, kicking Nathan into a pillar before destroying that pillar with a smoke bomb, making it explode, the rumble falling onto Nathan. In the midst of this madness, Emerald reappeared, her guns pointed at Nightshade, Nate on the other hand, had run out of ammo for his AK47, so instead, grabbed his shotgun... Emerald and Nightshade backed up close very close to Nathan, allowing Nathan to lift up his shotgun, line up his shot, pull the trigger and... Boom! Emerald's head exploded like a watermelon, chunks of flesh, brain and near a bucket of blood flew everywhere, and it actually happened this time! Nathan smiled, reveling in this small victory. Which didn't last long, "You're next Skylander g-OH SHIT!" Nathan shouted noticing the smoke bomb, it exploded, setting off a type of chain reaction to the rumble. (Music stops) "Pain, I can feel pain everywhere, except my legs..." Nathan muttered, realizing his legs had been blown off in the blast. "Pfft, don't be so hard on yourself, you don't have long left anyway!" Nightshade taunted, picking the now legless Nathan up by his throat and stealing his shotgun. "Y'know, I like this gun, really nice gun," Nightshade taunted, "Go to hell, you motherf-" Nathan was interrupted by Nightshade shoving the shotgun barrel in his mouth, Nightshade's finger lay dormant on the trigger for a few seconds, leaving Nathan guessing, but before he could pull in trigger, Nightshade put his hand in the remainder of Nathan's stomach, placing a smoke bomb inside of him. Almost at the same time, the bomb went off, Nate's torso and head were completely obliterated. As bloody chunks of brain, organs and bones of Nathan Drake fell, Nightshade dropped the gun, his hands picking up the dropped treasure, and left the temple, nobody to stop him. KO! This DBX's winner is... Nightshade! Next time on DBX... Category:MickySR2112 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:3 Way DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights